wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
BLU Spy
The BLU Spy is a member of Builders League United and is their top mercenary, relying on stealth and disguises in order to assassinate key targets. Powers & Abilities Base Stats }} Advanced Techniques Backstab *'Innate': When equipped with a knife, the BLU Spy is able to perform a vital stab to an enemy at precise angles. This is done usually in the back, but it can be done from the sides or above if careful enough. This vital stab takes one of the following effects: :*'Opposing TF2 class, non-advanced unit, grunt' - Defeats them instantly. :*'Characters with less than 75 base health' - Defeats them instantly. :*'Characters with 76 - 120 base health' - If their combined defenses are less than 1.5x their HP stat, they are defeated instantly. Otherwise, they take 60% of their maximum health as true damage and are stunned for 5 seconds. :*'Characters with 121 - 255 base health' - If their combined defenses are less than 1.5x their HP stat, they are defeated instantly. Otherwise, they take 40% of their maximum health as true damage and are stunned for 3 seconds. Weapons The BLU Spy is only able to carry one weapon with him from each category at any given time. Knives * Sharp Dresser: A hidden blade worn under the BLU Spy's sleeve. It functions much like a regular butterfly knife, except that it cannot do taunt-KOs. * Wanga Prick: A dagger shaped like a voodoo pin. Victims of the backstab are cloaked to allies and are unable to make noise. The user gains the disguise of the one backstabbed instantly. However, the Disguise Kit is disabled. * Spy-cicle: An icicle that freezes any victims of the backstab. Its stabs are silent, so faraway teammates are not alerted. If the BLU Spy is targeted by any technique, it will do no damage, but this weapon will be unusable for 15 seconds afterwards. * Big Earner: A broken switchblade. It lowers the BLU Spy's base HP to 54, but grants 30% cloak to any watch upon a backstab. Sapper * Red-Tape Recorder: A reel-to-reel tape recorder with the Chinese symbols for "anti-sentry device" (反炮塔) in the middle. It can be placed on any mechanical enemy structure. Once placed, it will reverse the construction of the structure and disable it; after some time, the structure will pack itself up in a toolbox that can be used for ammunition pick-up. Removing the recorder will not give back any lost building construction. Watch *'Invisibility Watch': A high-tech watch that grants the BLU Spy up to a minute of invisibility outside of battle, or 9 seconds of invisibility in battle. By picking up ammo boxes or turning off the watch, the cloak will regenerate. *'Cloak and Dagger': A high-tech watch that grants the BLU Spy indefinite invisibility as long as he is standing still. However, while moving, the cloak drains more rapidly, and the Spy cannot pick up ammo boxes to recover it. *'Dead Ringer': A high-tech pocket watch that allows the BLU Spy to fake being K.O.ed, while cloaking himself in the process. During the initial hit and the cloak, all damage to the Spy is reduced by 90%. The cloak only lasts for 6.5 seconds, and uncloaking prematurely will disable the Dead Ringer until the cloak is fully recharged. It will also make a loud noise in the process, alerting enemies of the Spy's presence. Gun * Revolver: A standard revolver. * L'Etranger: A narrow revolver with an ivory handle. It has less damage than the Revolver, but each hit recharges the BLU Spy's cloak to any watch by 15%. * Diamondback: Every time a building is destroyed while one of the BLU Spy's sappers are on it, this weapon gains one guaranteed critical hit. However, it cannot deal random critical hits and its base damage is lower than the standard revolver. Other *'Disguise Kit': A cigar case that conceals high-tech spy equipment. It allows the BLU Spy to assume the disguise of any nearby enemy, as well as any RED or BLU team members.